


serendipity

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Married Life, Second Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: “I think I’m pregnant.”Scorpius all but choked on his lemonade, whipping around to look at her so fast it looked almost comical.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Kudos: 21





	serendipity

* * *

“I think I’m pregnant.”

Scorpius all but choked on his lemonade, whipping around to look at her so fast it looked almost comical.

“What?”

She had pulled him into the pantry to avoid anyone hearing her, and the only light surrounding them was coming from the tip of her wand.

“I’ve not been feeling well, and I’m two weeks late, so I just figured that since we’ve been trying for so long, maybe we finally did something right,” she shrugged.

She was trying to sound casual, but she could hardly contain herself. They had been trying for a baby for over a year, and they were far past the point of impatience, almost bordering on hopelessness. Rose was a very logical woman and she never made an accusation without proof behind it. And so she’d kept her mouth shut when she’d begun throwing up. For 2 weeks she waited for her period to come and had even gone as far as viewing the fact that she had to pee every 5 minutes as a funny coincidence. But now, call it mother's intuition, she knew she was pregnant. She just knew. But if she was wrong, and she’d gotten herself, and now Scorpius excited over nothing, they would subsequently be devastated.

Scorpius said nothing, just grabbed her face, and kissed her enthusiastically. She regretfully pulled away and placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat rapidly under her fingers.

“It’s just a thought, probably nothing at all.” She was trying harder to reason with herself than with him. But it was no use, he was ecstatic.

“Rose, this is brilliant! Ara is going to be the most fantastic big sister! And we can turn the spare room into-“

“Scorpius, we don’t even know if-,” she said between laughs, trying to slow down his enthusiasm.

“You need to do the test! I’ll leave and grab the ingredients from the house. You can do it in the upstairs bathroom while I distract everyone, and then we can tell them all tonight and-” she cut off his excited ramblings by putting her finger to his lips.

“Slow down love, I think that that might be a little much right now,” she said gesturing to their surroundings

They were at the Burrow. Well, in the Burrow’s pantry to be specific. It was Ara’s second birthday and of course, the whole family was there to celebrate. Her and Scorpus’s mums had put the whole party together and it had been lovely so far. Truly, the games and the decorations and the food had all been very wonderful. The theme was Babbity Rabbity, of course. Neither her nor Scorpius could get their daughter to sleep at night without reading her the blasted story at least ten times in a row. Her mum and Aunt Ginny had even forced Albus into a rabbit costume, something that Rose enjoyed far more than her daughter.

But as exciting as the day had been, Rose was very much looking forward to getting her little family home. She wanted nothing more than to cuddle Ara, sandwiching her daughter between herself and Scorpius, just to watch her laugh and babble away. And after she fell asleep, she and Scorpius could sit in their bathroom and watch the pregnancy potion bubble up, waiting to see if the result would bring them the news they so desperately wanted. And Rose was about to suggest this plan to her husband, but before they could converse any further, the door to the pantry was ripped open by none other than Albus, rabbit costume, and all.

“Excuse me, lovebirds,” he said darkly as his right bunny ear flopped across his forehead. “I think that your daughter is looking for you both, which makes sense seeing as it’s her birthday and you’re her parents.”

“Oh shove off, Al. We’re talking about something important,” Rose snapped.

“Oh, so you’re implying that your daughter, your beautiful baby girl, your own flesh and blood, _your seed_ , isn’t important.”

Scorpius wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Please don’t refer to our daughter as a seed.”

“Fine. But I put on this bloody bunny costume for her and she won’t even come near me! I tried to let your dad get a picture of us but she screamed as hard as she did when Dora accidentally turned her face into a pigs.”

“I think that being a bunny falls under godfather duties, so you’d better stop complaining or we’ll make James godfather for baby number two,” Rose snapped without thinking, frustrated that she couldn’t talk to Scorpius alone for more than a moment or so.

“Baby number 2?” He gaped. But before he could say anymore they were silenced by the squeals and screeches of Ara.

“Mummy, mummy, mummy,” she screamed, running as fast as her little legs would carry her; blonde curls bouncing every which way.

To Rose’s horror, she saw her toddling daughter running towards her with her eyes clamped shut. She was about to run straight into the wall next to the pantry, but before Rose could move to catch her Scorpius had already sprung forward and swept her up in his arms.

“Daddy!” she squealed in delight, her bright blue eyes popping open widely. She excitedly wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed a kiss to her head.

“Hello, love. Do you care to tell me why you were running with your eyes closed?”

She gave him a sassy, meaningful look as to say, “why would I not be running with my eyes closed?”, and she reminded him almost painfully of Rose. But before she could properly answer, she’d started screaming again, her little hands thrown over her eyes in horror.

“Ara, please tell mummy and daddy why you’re upset,” Rose said soothingly, walking to Scorpius’s side and rubbing small, placating circles on her daughters back only for her to shake her head quickly and burrow further into Scorpius.

“If you can’t tell us then I guess you won’t be getting any of Nana Weasley’s cake,” Rose threatened, but there was no malice in her voice and anyone who was listening would have known she was bluffing. It did the trick though because Ara hesitantly raised her head, eyes still closed.

”Bad bunny,” she said quietly. Rose exchanged a glance with Scorpius and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Bloody hell,” Al groaned.

“Language,” Rose snapped.

“But I thought you loved Babbity Rabbity?” Scorpius asked, trying to contain his laughter as well.

“Scary Baby Rabby,” she insisted, pointing at Al mercilessly, still unable to pronounce her favorite character’s name correctly. As annoyed as he was, even Al had to admit that it was cute as hell.

Scorpius couldn’t help but laugh, which was obviously not the right move seeing as tears had started to gather in his daughter’s eyes and he winced in pain as he felt Rose jab her elbow into his side.

“Ara, dear, can I tell you a secret?” Rose asked, whisking her daughter from Scorpius’s arms to her own. Ara nodded pitifully.

“That isn’t really Babbity Rabbity,” she whispered loudly. “It’s just Uncle Al,” she said, using her thumb to wipe away the few small tears that had slid down Ara’s face. She still looked confused, but hesitantly looked back over to where her uncle was now leaning against the wall dramatically.

Al rolled his eyes, but made a production of taking off the costume; removing each part slowly, making sure to exaggerate that he was very much a human and very much not a rodent.

Ara’s eyes lit up, and she began to laugh loudly, leaning out of her mother’s arms to latch onto Albus. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he spun her around, giggling at something he had said before she jumped out of his arms and ran to play with her cousins.

“That’ll teach your mum to never put me in a bloody animal costume again,” Al said to his best friends, grumpily vanishing the bunny suit.

“I wouldn’t say never,” Scorpius said, smirking. “I’m fairly certain that Will turns 8 next month, and your dad was just telling me how interested he is in dragons.”

The pair left Al standing with his mouth open, strolling towards the backyard where the rest of their family was continuing on with the festivities.

The rest of the night was equally as eventful, with presents and cake and, as per any family gathering, a firework show provided by George and Ron’s newest products. Everyone began to go home shortly after and Ara had begun dozing in Scorpius’s arms. The little family flooded home just after midnight, with Ara falling asleep the moment her head hit her pillow. Rose had almost forgotten her excitement about the possibility of being pregnant, but Scorpius surely hadn’t.

Rose quietly closed her daughter’s bedroom door, turning to join her husband in their room. She had hardly stepped foot over the threshold before Scorpius had whisked her into their bathroom in a frenzy.

“Alright, I’ve just finished getting everything together. Just spit into this cup and we’ll mix it in with everything else,” he said hurriedly.

“Slow down there, Malfoy,” she said with a laugh. “We’ve only just walked in the door.”

“But don’t you want to know?” he asked excitedly, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Of course I do. Here,” she said with a smile before spitting into the bottle rather ungracefully, not that she cared in the slightest.

“Brilliant, so now we just wait, right?” he asked anxiously.

She nodded. “Yes. We’ll wait, and then if the potion is blue, I’m pregnant. If it’s yellow, I’m not.”

They waited in silence. Scorpius had put the bottle out of sight, wanting them to be surprised. Rose could practically hear her heartbeat, and the anxious tapping of Scorpius’s foot didn’t help to soothe the anxiety she was feeling. They desperately wanted another baby. With Ara, they had hardly tried at all. She was more of a pleasant surprise, honestly. But this was different. They’d calculated everything perfectly, and she knew that they were ready. Ara was getting older, and she really didn’t want a huge age difference between her kids. And she knew that they would probably want another as well, which meant that the truly unnecessary life calendar she had made for herself was going to be for nothing if they didn’t get a move on things. It was excruciating not knowing, but finally, her wand began to vibrate, indicating that their time was up.

“Alright,” Rose said. “It’s been 3 minutes, I think we can check.”

Scorpius nodded solemnly and grabbed her hand. “Whatever happens, we’re going to be okay. I promise,” he said intently.

She pressed a kiss to his wrist hastily as he levitated the bottle into the room, both of them praying to anything out there that there was a baby inside of her. She looked at the door expectantly, and let out a gust of air when the bottle floated in.

It was yellow.

She had known, she had just known. But she had been wrong. How horribly, devastatingly, and gut-wrenchingly wrong she had been. An animalistic type of pain ripped through her and it was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She felt ridiculous for feeling so much over something that had never been, but her heart was breaking. She could feel it, everything all at once, and there was nothing that she could do to stop the air from leaving her body. Scorpius didn’t say anything, just roughly pulled her against his chest.

“It’s okay, we’ll just keep trying,” Scorpius muttered against her neck. But she could hear the hoarseness of his voice and feel the wetness of his tears against her skin.

She began to cry in earnest. She couldn’t help it. She had just been so sure, and they had been trying for so long. Was there something wrong with her? She cried against him, sobs wracking her frame, not even caring about how loud she was being. She temporarily forgot that she already had a child and mourned the loss of the one she’d never had in the first place.

Suddenly Scorpius pushed her away and she could hardly blame him. She hated herself too. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye because she knew how disappointed he would be. But then he started laughing, and before she could see what was so funny, he had cupped her face in his palms and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

She wriggled out of his grasp angrily. “Scorpius, what the hell is wrong with-”

But before she could finish he had reached behind her and held up the bottle.

It was blue.

The potion was blue. She felt faint suddenly because this most certainly could not be right. The potion was never wrong. Ever. But it had been yellow just a few seconds ago, she was sure of it. And she couldn’t dare to get her hopes up again. Not after they’d been so brutally shattered just moments ago.

“How is that possible,” she breathed, her previous tears still hot on her cheeks.

“I don’t know, but it’s blue now,” he said, looking as confused as she felt.

“Well then,” she said stubbornly, “we need to do it again.”

“Rose, the potion is never wrong. You’re pregnant,” he said, grabbing her hands excitedly.

She shook her head defiantly. “It was just yellow, Scor, we need to do it again.”

“Rose, you’re pregnant.”

“You don’t know that,” she cried exasperatedly.

“I do know. We’re having this baby,” he insisted frantically.

“Could you just brew the test again? If it’s blue, then I’ll accept it, I promise. I just need to be sure,” she asked. But she wasn’t _really_ asking, she was telling him. He sighed but nodded nonetheless. He would do anything for her and she knew it. And if she wanted to be sure, that was alright. He did too.

Wordlessly, he got up and began to brew the potion again. The silence that hung between them was heavy. Rose found herself practically shaking with anxiety. Why had the potion changed colours? That wasn’t supposed to happen but it had and now she was a mess. Before she knew it, the potion was ready and she once again spit into the vile and placed it behind her back.

“If for some reason this doesn’t work, I think we still might have the muggle tests too,” Rose suggested helplessly, wanting desperately to hide how scared she was.

“If this doesn’t work, we’re suing the bloody company. There’s absolutely no reason for us to be in a panic like this,” he snapped.

She recoiled a bit and he sighed dejectedly. “I’m sorry. I want this just as badly as you. But if it’s yellow, then I promise that it’s going to be alright. We’ll just keep trying.”

She sat silently for a moment trying to ignore the one thought that had been plaguing her mind for months. She knew that she needed to say it, to get it out in the open. But she felt so raw from the disappointment she had just been faced with moments ago that she couldn’t bring herself to just up and say it. But Scorpius knew her well and he could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

“Talk to me,” he urged gently, giving her hand a firm squeeze.

“What if there’s something wrong with me,” she confessed quietly.

“That’s ridiculous, Rose,” he said fiercely, taking his hand in hers. We’re going to have another baby some way or another, I’ll make sure of it.”

She nodded because she believed him. One way or another, they were going to have a baby. But oh how she wanted one right now. She had hated her last pregnancy, but would give anything, would be pregnant for a full year if it meant that she could hold a baby, her baby, in her arms. Her wand vibrated, signaling that the time was up. The potion was ready. She was enveloped by an all-consuming fear; thrown back to only minutes ago when she had been in the same situation and her soul had been crushed, or at least it had felt that way.

“I love you,” she said to Scorpius.

“I love you too.”

She reached behind her, grasping onto the vile behind her and let out a deep breath. She brought it around to her front and dropped it. It hit the ground hard and spilled between her and Scorpius.

The potion was blue.

A sparkling brilliant blue, even brighter than before. She had known. She had just known, and she had been right after all. She could hardly think, hardly speak, was left gasping and laughing between sobs. She was pregnant.

And on their bathroom floor, as Scorpius gathered her in his arms and pressed open-mouthed kisses to every inch of her, she felt so lucky. Lucky to be loved like she was. Lucky to have an already brilliant daughter who was the center of their whole world. Lucky to have another on the way that was going to grow into a real person. Someone her and Scorpius could look at and be so unbelievably proud of. He was wonderful, and their daughter was wonderful, and so was their new baby. She was lucky, so incredibly lucky.


End file.
